Decidi ser feliz
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Tomo una decision, Harry decidio ser feliz


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto.

 **Advertencias:** algo de mal lenguaje insultos a varios personajes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome una decisión.**

 _ **Decidí ser feliz**_

Se sentó en la hierba mojada, mirando el ir y venir de las personas que no lo prestaban ni un segundo de atención, no le importaba. Sus zapatos y ropas estaban arruinados por tanta lluvia, no es que realmente lamentara la perdida de ellos.

Todo lo que quería, era estar solo.

Estar solo para llorar su perdida

Estar solo para lamentarse

Estar solo para liberarse del dolor tan agobiante que sentía.

Bien no era ideal, pero en este momento no le interesaba, en este momento no le interesaba en lo absoluto

Estaba cansado

Estaba harto

Tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas

Ni una creía que era suficiente para aliviar su dolor

Porque dolía

Dolía que nunca iba a ser capaz de verlo de nuevo

Dolía que lo perdiera tan repentinamente

Dolía que había su propia estupidez lo que había causado su muerte

Si él sabía que era culpa suya

Culpa suya

Culpa de Snape, por ser un estúpido arrogante que no podía dejar de lado su rivalidad con su padre y ver que él no era su padre, por Merlín el ni siquiera recordaba al hombre.

Culpa de Dumbledore por no decirle de la maldita profecía y que el idiota cara de serpiente estaba detrás de eso.

Culpa de Voldemort por ser un sádico, desgraciado, con delirios de grandeza.

Culpa de la perra de Bellatrix por disparar la maldición

Culpa suya por ser crédulo

Por no haberse esforzado en oclumancia

Por no haber hecho caso a los demás cuando le habían dicho que era una trampa

Por haber sido impulsivo y haber ido sin un plan

Por haber convencido a los demás de seguirlo.

Sentía tanta culpa…

Aun podía recordar claramente como cayo a través del velo y como no pudo hacer nada. Como supuestamente había ido a rescatarlo y en lugar de eso termino con Sirius muerto.

Su rostro húmedo, sentía como nuevas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, como acariciaban su piel como si de un consuelo se tratara… y lloro.

Lloro por la pérdida de sus padres

Lloro por su infancia, al haber crecido creyendo se un monstruo, como fue obligado a hacer todas sus tareas domésticas, como se volvió el blanco preferido de Dudley para molestar, por haber sido castigado por cosas que estaban más allá de su control.

Lloro por aquellos que solo lo veían como un arma, para poner fin a Voldemort.

Lloro por no ser capaz de llevar una adolescencia normal, siendo presionado cada año escolar en cosas que estaban más allá de su poder; enfrentarse a un profesor que quería matarlo, a un basilisco y un diario maldito, a un asesino en serie tras su cabeza y los dementores, ser inscrito en un torneo fatal, sobrellevar la carga de ser acusado y dilapidado por hechos reales que se negaban a aceptar.

Lloro por su destino y la tarea que tenía por delante.

Lloro por la carga de poner fin a una gran amenaza para salvar la vida de muchos, aun a costa de la suya propia.

Por ultimo lloro por Sirius, Sirius que le había prometido tantas cosas y ni una la pudo cumplir, por el poco tiempo que tuvieron, porque era su padrino… porque lo amaba.

Y lloro, y lloro y saco todo su dolor, su desesperación, sus resentimientos, sus aflicciones, sus cargas.

Y tomo una decisión.

Decidió seguir adelante

Decidió no hundirse y condenarse a la auto-miseria.

Decidió ser mejor persona, tal vez la vida no era fácil. De hecho puede que la vida fuera una perra absoluta. Pero él iba a vivirla.

Sin arrepentimientos

Dando lo mejor de sí.

Y en el momento en que la muerte lo llamara, él la saludaría como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

A lo mejor no vivaría muchos años, pero haría que cada año valiera la pena.

Viviría sin pensar en lo que digan de él, disfrutando las alegrías y compartiendo las tristezas.

Se levantó.

Se puso de pie y seco sus lágrimas.

Apareció un arcoíris

Pensó en cómo se formaban, se necesitaba la lluvia para crear un arcoíris.

Lo tomo como una señal, una señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En ocasiones se necesitan cosas difíciles, pero el final siempre se obtiene algo mejor a cambio.

 _ **Harry decidió ser feliz**_

 _-Fin del capítulo-_

N/A: ok tal vez esto fue algo raro, pero bueno creo que necesitaba escribirlo y desahogar algo de sentimientos y también tomar una decisión para ser mejor. Lo escribí oyendo el opening de Angel Beats.

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


End file.
